Poke-Odyssey 2.5.
by Cullen
Summary: Our hero is all grown up and is about to get married.


Poke-Odyssey 2.5. The Wedding, the Honeymoon, and the Bundles of Joy!  
  
By Cullen Pittman  
  
18 year old Cameron Fusterman nervously looked at himself in the   
mirror. He quickly put on his glasses and studied himself on the most   
important day of his life. He straightened the bow tie on his black   
tuxedo, aligned his ruffled shirt with his belt buckle and quickly   
combed his blond hair. When he finished, he suddenly became shocked   
at what he saw. A piece of hair stuck in his purple comb.  
  
"AAUGGH!" he cried. "I'm losing my hair! And at a young tender age   
too! Everything's ruined!" and he sat on a chair in the corner and   
trembled nervously.  
  
"Hey Cameron, are you all right in there?" asked a guy who just stepped   
into his dressing room. Cameron looked up and saw his good friend Ash   
Ketchum, who was also his best man.  
  
"Do I look all right?!" Cameron said shakingly. "Look at this!" and he   
handed the comb to Ash.  
  
"If this comb doesn't work for you, Misty has a Sailor Mercury   
hairbrush you can use", said Ash calmly.  
  
"It's not that!" cried Cameron. "Just look at that hair! That WAS one   
of my hairs! I'm going bald!"  
  
"Cameron, calm down", said Ash.  
  
"How can I remain calm when poor Reiko will have to spend the rest of   
her life with a cueball?!" cried Cameron. "I have to tell her the truth!   
I hope she won't wanna call off the wedding!"  
  
"Relax Cameron", laughed Ash as he sat him back down. "This is just   
natural. Even 10 year olds get a hair stuck in their combs sometimes.   
And girls too. That doesn't necessarily mean that you'll become bald.   
You're just getting a little paranoid about your future. That's all."  
  
"Do I look paranoid?!" asked Cameron with a great big smile while   
twitching.  
  
"Just let it all out right now", said Ash. "Otherwise you might lose it   
when you're up there with your future bride. And how would you feel   
now?"  
  
"Pretty awful", replied Cameron quietly. "I mean my Reiko is strong and   
tough as nails. It might disgust her if I fall apart or even throw up   
on her!"  
  
"I remember you telling me that the once ruthless and heartless Reiko   
cried in your arms when you and her were taken prisoner by a tribe of   
Machokes", smiled Ash. "That took a lot of courage to stay calm while   
comforting her like that."  
  
"I remember that day", smiled Cameron flashing back to the sexy   
adventure they had on that island 5 years ago and falling in love.   
  
"It was your kindness that softened that little ninja of yours", said   
Ash. "And this day can't possibly be the most nervous day of your life.   
How about when Team Rocket had her hanging over a huge paper shredder   
and you and your Pokemon fought to save her life? That took a lot of   
love and devotion on your part."  
  
"Boy, that sure was stressful", said Cameron. "And thank you Ash and   
your Espeon for saving her. I would've lost her forever if it weren't   
for you two."  
  
"My pleasure", smiled Ash. "You know, I had the same exact jitters when   
I married Misty about a year ago."  
  
"You did?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Of course", said Ash. "When I first met her, I thought she was just a   
scrawny complaining loud mouth who just followed me around to get back   
a bike I once borrowed."  
  
"Don't you mean destroyed?" smiled Cameron.  
  
"Well, anyway", continued Ash. "As my travels through Kanto grew, my   
fondness for Misty grew as well. But I didn't like to show it then.   
And the day when I became a prisoner of that evil Mewtwo's mind, my   
world fell apart. I thought I would never see any of my loved ones   
again, especially M,M, MISTY!" and tears ran down Ash's face thinking   
of that harrowing time.  
  
"Hey, it's okay Ash", said Cameron as he pulled a hanky from his coat   
and handed it to Ash.  
  
"Thanks Cameron", said Ash after he made a loud honk with the hanky.   
"When I finally saw Misty again after 5 long years, she took my breath   
away. We finally were able to show our true feelings and start dating.   
That's when I decided I never wanted to lose her ever again. So I   
proposed to her."  
  
"Thank you Ash." said Cameron. "I needed that pep talk."  
  
"My pleasure kid", smiled Ash as he patted his friend on the back. "Now   
get on out there and begin the biggest match of your life! Cameron and   
Reiko Vs. fear and doubt!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron was now standing at the altar of the Pallet Town church while   
his heart was thumping waiting for his bride. He smiled as he looked   
at all the friends he made ever since he got transported to this world   
six years ago.   
  
Cameron looked over to the groom's aisle and smiled at his foster   
parents Seymour Scientist and Officer Jenny. They were crying with joy   
knowing that their little boy would be leaving their police station   
home and starting a new life in the little house that they saved up for   
him as a wedding gift. Then Cameron looked at his friends Brock and   
Stella. He had hardly seen them since they were on the road a lot with   
their traveling circus. But they took some time off to be here for   
their friend's big day. And there was good old Professor Oak along   
with his now matured and humbled grandson Gary. Tracey Sketchit, a guy   
Cameron met on his Ryooku journeys and became good friends with. Ash's   
Mom, Mrs. Ketchum, who was like a second mother to Cameron. And there   
was Ash's wife Misty. She certainly had blossomed over the years into   
a beautiful refined lady of 22. She blew a kiss to Cameron wishing him   
luck and blew a special kiss to her handsome husband Ash who was right   
next to him.  
  
"Way to go Ash", whispered Cameron knowing that those two would   
eventually get together after watching them on the TV show in his   
world. After he and Misty were married, Ash and Cameron opened up   
their own little gym in Pallet Town. Ash's top gym Pokemon was Pikachu   
while Cameron's was his Sandshrew.  
  
"Shrew!" whispered a voice from below. Cameron looked down and smiled   
at his best friend. Sandy the Sandshrew who was wearing a blue tux   
with no pants. And he was holding a velvet pillow with wedding rings   
lying on them. "You're doing a good job so far my best Pokemon",   
whispered Cameron.  
  
He then looked at all his other wonderful Pokemon who were sitting on a   
little bench in front of the groom's aisle. They consisted of   
Vileplume, Crobat, Slowking, Electabuzz, and Scaleon. Actually Scaleon   
was sitting in the back for she was too large to be seated up front.   
Cameron couldn't wish for a finer team of Pokemon.  
  
Then Cameron looked over to the bride's aisle that consisted of Reiko's   
family. Most of them were wearing kimonos because of her culture. Up   
in the front were her two older siblings, Koga and Aya who were just so   
happy that this young man had come into Reiko's life and erased her   
evil ways and brought them back together. Cameron was definitely a   
welcome addition to their family. And seated right next to them were   
Reiko's Tentacruel, Kingler, and Hitmontop who were really excited about   
their mistress's wedding. Actually Kingler was thinking about the huge   
wedding cake across the room and wanted to attack it, but Tentacruel   
held it back knowing about Kingler's urges.  
  
Finally the music played. The huge pipe organ was being played by   
another one of Cameron's Pokemon, Octillery. She was tickling those   
white ivories with all eight of her arms. Cameron was proud of the   
Pokemon whom he let stay with Prof. Oak for her old eyesight was too   
poor for her to engage in battle and had to wear glasses. But   
Octillery was very helpful with the housework. She could work a   
feather-duster, mop, broom, vacuum, coffee pot, toilet brush, remote   
control, and give massages all at the same time. Just don't ask her to   
do nine sets of chores. Octillery would definitely be a helpful member   
of Cameron's and Reiko's new home.  
  
Then the doors open and out walked two people. The first was Cameron's   
friend, Bill the Pokemon researcher. Cameron asked Bill if he could   
give the bride away and he eagerly accepted. Bill walked down the   
aisle with a beautiful 20 year old Asian girl by his side. She was   
wearing a strapless wedding dress exposing her muscular arms. On her   
head of shiny black hair was a ring of white flowers with a long veil   
in the back that was being dragged behind by her Pokemon, Bellossom who   
was truly a real flower girl. The bride was holding a blue bouquet in   
her hands and around her waist was a belt that held one sharp katana.   
Reiko, being a ninja, could not bare to go anywhere without her   
precious katana, not even in a woman's shower room.  
  
Reiko finally got up onto the altar with Cameron and looked into his   
glasses and green eyes. "Came-chan!" sighed Reiko which was her pet   
name for him.  
  
"Moonray!" sighed Cameron. He always called her that for she loved the   
nighttime and her hair always seemed to shine bright in the moonlight.   
  
Once the organ music stopped, the minister made the usual opening   
ceremony and the bride and groom exchanged their vows.  
  
"Do you Reiko take Cameron Fusterman to be your lawfully wedded   
husband?" asked the minister.  
  
"Hai, I do!" smiled Reiko.   
  
"And do you Cameron take Reiko Yudoku to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
asked the minister.  
  
"I..I...", stuttered Cameron nervously. Everyone in the church became   
nervous too, especially Reiko. But Sandy smiled and quickly bit   
Cameron on the ankle causing him to shoot out. "I DO!" Everyone became   
relieved, especially Cameron.  
  
"May we proceed with the rings?" asked the minister. Cameron bent down   
and took the rings from Sandy.   
  
"Thank you old friend", whispered Cameron.  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy blushing.  
  
After they placed the rings on their fingers, the minister said   
proudly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"   
  
Cameron then looked into Reiko's loving red eyes and said. "You've made   
me the happiest man on this planet. Even if I'm not a true native!"   
  
"I truly consider you one my love", whispered Reiko as she took off   
Cameron's glasses, looked into his green eyes and kissed him.  
  
Everyone cheered as Octillery played the closing wedding song. Giant   
Pokeballs from the ceiling opened up and flocks of Pidgeys flew out of   
them and out the church doors.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After the ceremony, everyone gathered around to dance and have cake.   
One by one, all of Cameron's and Reiko's friends came over to wish them   
luck. First were Seymour and Jenny. "I'm so proud of you my dear   
Cameron!" said Jenny hugging him to death. "And all your Aunt Jennies   
are proud too. They all salute you, see?" and she pointed to all the   
girls that looked like her saluting him.   
  
"Thank you", said Cameron blushing.  
  
"And Reiko", said Jenny seriously. Reiko stood there quietly wondering   
what her old nemesis was going to do, but then became relieved when   
Jenny hugged her.  
  
"Does this mean you like me now?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Yes it does", said Jenny smiling. "At first I didn't like the way you   
destroyed my vehicles and escaped my arrests. But I now see that you   
love my Cameron dearly and I'm willing to forgive you now that you're   
no longer a Rocket. You just better take care of Cameron and be true   
to him or else you'll be getting a nightstick in an unpleasant place!"   
and then she smiled and pinched Reiko's cheek while Reiko smiled back   
while sweating.   
  
"Do not worry Officer Jenny", smiled Reiko, "I will always be true to   
my Came-chan! But can I please call you Mom?"  
  
"We'll see", smiled Jenny.  
  
"Uh, Cameron, uh, Reiko", stuttered Seymour. "I wrote this poem just   
for you to wish you happiness."  
  
"A boy from another world came into my life.  
He brought back my clan and led me to my wife.  
This boy decided to stay here in our humble little world.  
Where we became family while befriending a cute girl.  
I've seen this boy grow into quite the man.  
If anyone will make Reiko happy, Cameron can."  
  
"Thank you Seymour", said Cameron shaking his foster father's hand and   
then hugging him.  
  
"Hai, arigato Seymour-san", said Reiko also hugging Seymour but even   
tighter. Cameron saw Seymour turning blue and then tapped Reiko's   
shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Reiko sweetie", said Cameron politely. "I think he's had enough."  
  
"Oh, my apologies Seymour-san", said Reiko blushing as she let go of the   
heavy breathing scientist who landed safely into the arms of his wife.   
Jenny took out his inhaler and put it up to his mouth.  
  
"Do you realize she could do that to you everyday?" Seymour asked   
Cameron while puffing.  
  
"She does", smiled Cameron. "But like the Donphan that develops its   
endure power, I've gotten used to it."  
  
"Oh, Came-chan!" sighed Reiko as she started kissing Cameron like   
crazy. Just like the way Gomez Adams kisses Morticia whenever she   
spoke French.  
  
Then Koga and Aya approached their little sister and their new brother-  
in-law. "Many blessings to you dear sister", smiled Koga as he hugged   
Reiko.  
  
"And to you too Cameron-san", smiled Aya as she kissed Cameron.  
  
"Thank you", said both Cameron and Reiko. While Cameron and Koga were   
talking, Aya took Reiko's arm and dragged her into a corner.  
  
"What is it sister?" asked Reiko.  
  
"I want to give you a secret wedding gift", smiled Aya as she handed   
Reiko a small bottle. Reiko looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Do you mean it?!" she squealed silently.  
  
"Yes", smiled Aya. "Cameron-san is now a member of our family and he   
is entitled to our luxuries."  
  
"Arigato Aya-chan!" smiled Reiko as she hugged her big sister.  
  
All of Cameron's and Reiko's Pokemon gathered around and hugged each   
other knowing that they were all gonna be one big happy family. They   
promised each other to be loving and caring just like The Brady Bunch.   
They even practiced going down the stairs in one straight cozy line.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone was outside the church throwing rice at the happy couple who   
were heading to the blimp that was gonna take them to their honeymoon.   
Once they got there, Reiko took her bouquet and started getting ready   
for a huge toss while all the unwed ladies got ready. But   
unfortunately, Reiko threw it too high and it went up in the air almost   
touching the moon. All the ladies waited angrily until a few minutes   
later, they saw the bouquet coming down.   
  
Misty was about to go for it until Ash grabbed her shoulders. "Misty",   
said Ash. "You're already married to me, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah", said Misty blushing. "Sorry, heh heh!"  
  
All the Officer Jennies took out their badges forcing the civilian   
ladies back. Then they started pushing and knocking each other out of   
the way while Pallet Jenny just shook her head disgusted. "They did the   
same exact thing at our wedding", she whispered to Seymour.  
  
But the one who did catch the bouquet was Bellossom. It was the   
happiest day of her life. Mainly because she thought the bouquet was a   
boyfriend sent from Heaven. "BELL!" cried Bellossom happily while   
Sandy and the others tried to explain it to her while Vileplume's   
petals turned green with jealousy.  
  
"Have fun you two lovebirds!" called out Brock. "And send me pictures   
of your honeymoon! Every last detail! HEE HEE HEE!" Stella just   
playfully whacked Brock on the head. "You sick but sweet little boy!"   
she laughed.  
  
Cameron and Reiko laughed too as they waved goodbye to everyone and got   
on the blimp and it flew off to Seafoam Island, the greatest   
honeymooning spot in the Pokemon world.  
  
"Our little police station home just won't be the same without a kid"   
cried Jenny.  
  
"We can always create our own", smiled Seymour while holding her   
passionately.  
  
"Let's just see how good a scientist you really are", said Jenny   
purring like a Persian.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron and Reiko had arrived on Seafoam right in the front of The Even   
Bigger Riddle Inn. And there to greet them was an old friend.   
"Salutations and greetings", said Blaine. "Say, you're Cameron   
Fusterman aren't you?" he said while smiling.  
  
"You remember me?" asked Cameron.  
  
"But of course kiddo", smiled Blaine. "Just because I'm old doesn't   
mean I'm senile! How could I forget the kid who found my well-hid   
underground gym? How've you been and who is this pretty little lotus   
blossom with you?" Reiko just shyly blushed.  
  
"This here is my new wife Reiko", said Cameron proudly. "We've come   
here to your fun hotel for our honeymoon."  
  
"How wonderful!" smiled Blaine, "Just like how your guardians, Seymour   
Scientist and Officer Jenny, came here quite a few years ago."  
  
"Yes", said Cameron. "They recommended it. They said that honeymooners   
stay here riddle free."  
  
"You got that right", said Blaine. "I want newlyweds here to   
concentrate on each other rather than burning out their brains on my   
confusing riddles. Come on, I'll have my bellboy take your bags to my   
special suite." And he rang a little bell and in came a little fiery   
dwarf with a bellboy's cap on. "MAGMAR!" it said.  
  
"That's your Magmar", said Cameron. "It's also a bellboy?"  
  
"Yes", said Blaine. "I'm a little short handed today and Magmar agreed   
to be the bellboy. Magmar, take this charming couple's luggage up to   
suite 16, will you?"  
  
"Mag", smiled Magmar as he started gathering up their luggage.  
  
"But our suitcases might burn if they're too close to a Magmar", cried   
Reiko fearing that her special bottle would burn too.  
  
"Relax my dear", said Blaine. "Magmar knows to turn down his flames   
when on duty. Otherwise, it's no tip for him. Right Maggie?"  
  
"Mag!" said Magmar as he tipped his hat.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Magmar had led the couple up to a door that said 16. Then Magmar   
smiled and extended his hand waiting for a tip. "Here you go my good   
Magmar", smiled Cameron as he handed him some dollars, but caught   
on fire.  
  
"Mag!" said an annoyed Magmar.  
  
"Oops, sorry", said Cameron as he pulled out all the change he had in   
his tux pockets and piled them into Magmar's arms.  
  
"Magmar!" smiled Magmar as he bowed and waked off.  
  
Cameron then lifted Reiko into his arms and asked. "Shall we start our   
adventure my love?"  
  
"No, not like this", said Reiko. She did a huge flip taking Cameron   
with her. Cameron suddenly found himself in Reiko's arms. "I prefer   
this way better." She smiled.  
  
Cameron blushed but then smiled at the special treatment that a new   
husband hardly ever gets. Reiko then brought Cameron into the   
extremely beautiful room. It had a balcony with a view of all of   
Seafoam Island underneath a moonlit sky. And it had a big screen TV   
right in front of a huge king sized bed. Cameron and Reiko looked   
silently at the bed knowing that they were going to do something   
they've never done in their entire lives before.   
  
"What do you want to do tonight my little Moonray?" asked Cameron.   
"Have a romantic dinner in the café, walk along the boardwalk, or dance   
till dawn?"  
  
"Actually Came-chan", said Reiko. "I'm thinking like the Nidorino and   
Nidorina who prefer making love in the moonlight, we could spend our   
first day as newlyweds in the comfort of this room. We can get out of   
these constricting wedding clothes and into something sexier, order   
room service, and watch a wonderful movie that'll get us into the mood   
for our big experience."  
  
"Anything for you my radiant Reiko", smiled Cameron who was still in   
his wife's muscular arms.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
An hour later, Cameron and Reiko had gotten out of their wedding   
clothes and shared a pair of blue pajamas. Reiko got the shirt   
exposing her sexy legs and Cameron got the pants exposing his lean   
torso. They were lying on the bed eating a fish and chips dinner with   
Yoo-Hoos sitting in an ice bucket and they were watching the   
blockbuster anime, Princess Mononoke. The story of a young man who got   
an evil wound on his arm and seeked the help of a girl who was raised   
in the wild.   
  
Reiko saw the guy's wound and looked over at the scars on Cameron's   
chest remembering that time five years ago when Team Rocket forced him   
to land on her sister's poisonous Sandslash. She silently leaned over   
and started kissing his scars. "Uh, did I just spill tartar sauce on   
me?" asked Cameron smiling.  
  
"Maybe just a little", said Reiko as she took a quick lick of his chest.   
"I was really hoping my kisses would remove those horrible scars Team   
Rocket implanted on you."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Moonray!" smiled Cameron as he cupped her   
chin with his hand and kissed her. "I've learned to live with them.   
Just think of them as war wounds I can show our kids and grandkids   
someday. Who knows, maybe someone might give me a purple heart one   
day."  
  
"Your heart would've been purple if I hadn't removed that poison from   
you", laughed Reiko. Cameron laughed too and hugged his wife. "Oh   
Reiko", he sighed, "What would I ever do without you?"  
  
Then they continued watching their movie. They saw the wild girl   
taking care of the guy who just got injured. She was chewing up some   
meat and pouring it into his mouth like how a wolf feeds her toothless   
young. That gave Reiko a sly idea. She took a piece of bread, chewed   
it up, and put her lips against Cameron's and dropped the saliva   
tasting bread into his mouth. Cameron wanted to protest but couldn't   
talk for Reiko still had her lips onto his. So he just let Reiko have   
her way with him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, the sun shone bright through the window and onto   
Cameron's face waking him up. He smiled as he saw the beautiful   
sleeping woman holding onto him tightly using his chest as a pillow.   
Cameron smiled as he remembered that wonderful unforgettable night they   
had together and didn't get to sleep until 3. He brushed Reiko's long   
black hair with his fingers while she moaned happily in her sleep.   
Cameron studied her beautiful animated body. He always wondered what   
Reiko would look like if she were live action. But he stopped thinking   
about that a long time ago. That world he knew was gone now and he was   
living a happy life in the Pokemon world with a wonderful soulmate.   
Cameron gave Reiko a quick kiss, hugged her tightly and went back to   
sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron and Reiko had gotten up at 11:00 AM and they went off to do all   
the fun activities Seafoam Island had to offer. They ate at the all   
you can eat breakfast buffet, went to the beach where they swam,   
surfed, and tanned. Spent some time in an arcade where they played the   
classic games like Mankey Kong, Diglett-Dugtrio, and Rattata Trap.   
Walked around the boardwalk and had lunch. And they shopped at the   
huge indoor mall in the inn where Reiko bought all sorts of clothes for   
herself and some pretty embarrassing clothes for Cameron.  
  
Next they were in a private gym dressed in white karate suits. Reiko   
insisted that Cameron learn the martial arts for a gym leader needed to   
be strong and skilled as his Pokemon. "Today will be the day I   
finally pin you my feisty little Moonray!" smiled Cameron.  
  
"Be warned Came-chan", smiled Reiko. "Like the overconfident Scyther   
that tries to take out a helpless Bellsprout, it can still overpower   
the bug with its poison." Cameron launched himself at Reiko getting   
ready to pin her down on the floor, but Reiko easily grabbed his arm   
and tossed him down and pinned him. Cameron tried again and again, but   
Reiko easily defeated him for she was a true black belt while Cameron   
still only had his white belt. If she were still a villain, Cameron   
would've really been in hot water.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this", moaned Cameron who was   
spread out on the floor with aches all over his body.  
  
"Give it some time", smiled Reiko as she yanked him up on his feet.   
"Like the small legless Dratini that hopes to become a muscular winged   
Dragonite one day. It takes experience."  
  
"But don't Dratinti's become Dragonites when they reach level 55?"   
asked Cameron while rubbing his sore shoulders. Reiko saw that this   
was the perfect opportunity to break out her sister's wedding gift.  
  
"I know what will make you feel better", smiled Reiko. "An ancient   
ninja rubdown."  
  
"A ninja rubdown?" asked Cameron. "Is it painful?"  
  
"You'll just have to experience it to find out", smiled Reiko as she   
went behind Cameron and pulled off his shirt. "You just lie stomach   
down on that mat over there and keep your eyes closed."  
  
Cameron did as he was told and lied down eyes-closed on the plastic mat   
that was pretty cold. But then he stopped thinking about it for he   
felt Reiko massaging his shoulders with some kind of lotion. Then she   
started to rub his back. Cameron sighed and smiled as Reiko's soft   
hands caressed his flesh with the mysterious lotion that seemed to be   
taking away all his pain. Then Reiko started to move down to his hips   
and then she lifted up one of his arms and started rubbing it and did   
the same with the other one.  
  
"What is that stuff you're rubbing on me?" he whispered.  
  
"Do not interrupt the ninja while she's concentrating on her pleasure",   
smiled Reiko. "Now sit up with your back against the wall and keep your   
eyes closed." Cameron did as he was told and heard Reiko squirting out   
some more lotion. She then started rubbing Cameron's chest while   
stroking his nipples with her thumbs. Cameron moaned while smiling as   
Reiko moved down to his stomach. Then she went over and rolled up   
Cameron's pants legs and started rubbing his ankles and calves.  
  
"All right Came-chan", she cooed. "You can open your eyes and get up   
now." Cameron stood up and found that every pain he had in his body was   
gone. "Wow", he said while feeling his shoulders. "I never felt this   
good since last night. You have to tell me what that stuff was."  
  
Reiko smiled as she took out a small bottle with a pink broken heart   
on in with some small Japanese writing on the bottom. "It's called   
Fuchsia Fantasy!" she winked. "A special rubbing lotion that's been   
passed down from my ancestors for over a thousands years. It helps   
keep ninjas fit and nimble."  
  
"Well it certainly works", smiled Cameron as he swung his arms around.   
"I've never felt this loose and double-jointed before. Almost like a   
Scyther."  
  
"Well", smiled Reiko. "That's because this lotion is made from the   
sweat of a Hitmonlee, the scabs from a Hitmonchan, the dandruff of a   
Primeape, the saliva of a Heracross, and the shedded exo-skeleton of a   
Scyther."  
  
Cameron's face suddenly turned white. "You mean you've rubbed all that   
gross stuff into my skin?!" he gasped as he backed away and slipped on   
a small barbell. He suddenly found himself doing cartwheels all over   
the gym, flipping over vaulting horses, swinging on rings and landing   
perfectly on his feet. "I've never been able to do any of that stuff   
in my life!" he said while smiling.  
  
"Thank the magic of my family's lotion", said Reiko. "And now that   
you're a member of the Yudoku clan, your skin is entitled to it. What   
do you think of that?"  
  
"Here's what I think!" smiled Cameron wickedly as he leapt up behind   
Reiko and finally pinned her down on the floor. "Hey, I did it!" smiled   
Cameron happily as he spread Reiko's arms apart and kissed her. "What   
do you think of that sensei?"  
  
"Very good my handsome student", smiled Reiko. "But can you handle the   
dreaded Yudoku tickle tackle?" and she rolled Cameron onto his back,   
grabbed both his wrists with one hand, raised his arms and started   
tickling his bare skin with her other one.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE!" laughed Cameron for even if he did pin her   
that one time, Reiko was still experienced in all sorts of fighting   
techniques, even pleasurable ones.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nine months had passed since the honeymoon. The sweet and happy Reiko   
was in a hostile mood today. More than she'd ever been in her life.   
It showed a scene where some doctors and nurses were tossed out of a   
hospital room hitting the wall. Inside the room was a pregnant Reiko   
standing on the bed clutching onto a katana ready to stab any living   
thing that tried to get near her.  
  
"Now dear", said Cameron calmly but nervously. "Please put the katana   
down. The nice doctors want to help you. Please let them, for me and   
our future children."  
  
"You did this to me!" screamed Reiko as she leapt off the bed and   
tackled Cameron onto the floor. "If I'm going to be split open, I'm   
taking you with me!" And she placed the katana at her husband's throat.  
  
"Fine", said Cameron calmly. "If that will make you feel better then   
go right ahead."   
  
Reiko suddenly grew tears as she looked into the loving green eyes of   
her true love. "Oh, Came-chan!" she cried. "Why must you always do   
this to me when I'm about to have a tantrum? Okay, please call them   
back in", and she got back on the bed. Cameron sighed a breath of   
relief. He knew that Reiko may have a violent temper sometimes, but   
she never ever physically hurt him.  
  
The doctors kept telling Reiko to push while Cameron was holding onto   
her hand telling her to breathe. And a few minutes later, it happened.   
Cameron and Reiko were looking at their very first newborn baby.   
"Congratulations", said one of the doctors. "It's a girl."  
  
"A GIRL!" smiled both Cameron and Reiko as they hugged and kissed each   
other and then looked into the closed eyes of their first baby. Just   
then Reiko closed her eyes as well and started screaming again.  
  
"Reiko honey, what's wrong?" asked a scared Cameron.  
  
"You did this to me!" screamed Reiko about to repeat what she just did   
until she looked at the doctor holding her baby and then lied down still.  
  
"You mean?" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Yep", was all the doctor could reply. They made poor Reiko push and   
breathe again and about 12 minutes later, another baby girl came out.  
  
"We have twins?" asked Reiko who was now calm and smiling with a tear   
filled face.  
  
"Yes my love", said Cameron while his tears fogged up his glasses and   
then wiped them clean so he could see his new daughters being held by   
the two doctors with umbilical cords still stuck in them.  
  
"Mr. Fusterman, would you care to snip the cords?" asked the third   
doctor as he handed Cameron some scissors. Cameron smiled as he went   
for the scissors until Reiko tugged onto his sleeve.  
  
"Please use this my love", said Reiko as she handed him her katana.  
  
"But that's your favorite katana", said Cameron.  
  
"I know", smiled Reiko. "That's why I want it to be special."  
  
"Anything for you my radiant one", smiled Cameron as she kissed Reiko,   
took her katana, and gently sliced off his daughters' cords. Then   
Cameron cradled one baby while they let Reiko hold the other one. They   
were now a happy family of four.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A few days later, it showed Ash in his gym training his Pokemon.   
Pikachu, Espeon, Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise were training hard   
while Snorlax was just lying on the floor snoozing his life away.   
"You're the reason you keep costing us so many badges", sighed Ash for   
Snorlax always went to sleep whenever he sent it out to battle.  
  
"Hey Ashy-poo!" called out Misty who ran into the gym and kissed her   
husband. "Guess who's come to visit us."  
  
"The cast of Tenchi Muyo?" asked Ash while smiling.  
  
"You wish!" laughed Misty as she opened the gym doors. "May I present   
to you for the first time ever, the Fusterman twins!" and in walked   
Cameron and Reiko each pushing a stroller that was carrying their baby   
daughters.  
  
"Hey!" smiled Ash as he shook Cameron's hand. "Congratulations kid, I   
didn't know you had it in you!"   
  
"And I was glad to give it to Reiko too", smiled Cameron proudly.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Reiko!" smiled Misty as she hugged her dear   
friend.  
  
"Arigato, Misty-chan!" smiled Reiko. Then Misty bent down and patted   
one of the sleeping babies.  
  
"This one looks like you", she smiled. "Have you thought of a name for   
her?"  
  
"We have", smiled Reiko. "This twin is our youngest and we're naming   
her Yuffie. After a fictional ninja from the Final Fantasy video game   
series."  
  
"Yuffie!" smiled Misty. "What a beautiful name!" Then little Yuffie   
woke up and looked mean eyed at Misty who was making funny faces at her.   
Yuffie took out a huge katana and pointed it at Misty causing her to   
jump back in fear.  
  
"Now how did you get hold of this again?" demanded Reiko as she took   
the katana away from Yuffie and gave her a stuffed Wigglytuff instead.  
  
"She's definitely like her mother", said Misty laughing while breathing   
very hard.   
  
Ash then looked over at the other baby. "And this one looks a lot like   
you Cameron", he said. "Maybe she'll be a great Pokemon master like   
you."  
  
"Who knows", smiled Cameron. "I hope she does. Pokemon are really   
great friends and companions. Right Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew", said Sandy while patting the baby on the head who cooed   
happily at the cute little rodent.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" asked Ash.  
  
"We're thinking about the name Candy", said Cameron.  
  
"Candy!" smiled Ash as he picked up the baby. "I like that."  
  
"SNORLAX?!" said Snorlax as he woke up and heard one of his favorite   
words. He stomped over to Ash and saw the baby thinking that it really   
was candy. He grabbed the baby by the diaper and opened his mouth wide.  
  
"NOOOOO!" cried Cameron in fear. A terrified Reiko launched a flying   
kick into Snorlax's stomach causing him to yelp and send the baby   
flying across the room. Luckily, Cameron was able to leap up and catch   
her thanks to Reiko's training and her rubdowns. The baby started   
crying from that frightening experience while Cameron rocked her and   
sang a soothing lullaby that caused her to calm down.  
  
"Oh wow", said Ash nervously. "I'm really sorry for what Snorlax almost   
did! Bad Snorlax! You're going back into your Pokeball for that!" and   
he was about to suck the huge sleeping Snorlax back in until Misty   
stopped him.  
  
"Wait!" cried Misty. "There's something else in Snorlax's stomach!   
Reiko!"  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Cameron. "That beast ate my wife?!"  
  
"No, not exactly", said Misty as she reached into Snorlax's pushed-in   
gut and pulled out Reiko who was stuck in there like a fluffy pillow.  
  
"Moonray? Are you all right?!" asked Cameron as he went over and   
hugged her.  
  
"I believe I will live", said Reiko puffing very hard. "How is our   
child?"  
  
"Don't worry", said Cameron showing her the sleeping baby. "She isn't   
hurt at all. And I calmed her down."  
  
"Oh, thank God!" said Reiko relieved.  
  
"Maybe we should name her Cindy instead of Candy", said Cameron.  
  
"I agree!" said Reiko as she took the baby from Cameron and held her up.   
"Oh my little Cindy-chan!" she cried. "I'm so grateful that you're all   
right. And like the Blastoise that's been known to live for 100 years,   
I hope you and your sister live long happy lives."  
  
"Don't worry my little Moonray", smiled Cameron as he brought Yuffie   
to them. "We'll be here to make sure of that."  
  
"Isn't that special?" said Ash with a tear in his eye while hugging   
Misty. "It makes me wanna have kids too."  
  
"Your wish has been granted", smiled Misty while patting her stomach.  
  
"Misty?!" gasped Cameron happily.  
  
"Yesh Ashy-poo!" smiled Misty. "I just got back from the doctor today   
and he gave me the news."  
  
"We're gonna receive a visit from Mr. Fearow?!" smiled Ash imagining a   
Fearow delivering a bundle of joy to their house.  
  
"Yes", whispered Misty happily. Both Ash and Misty hugged each other   
and kissed while Cameron and Reiko smiled at the news and all the   
Pokemon applauded. Pikachu let out some happy sparks for his beloved   
master.  
  
"Congratulations my friends", said Reiko happily while hugging Misty.  
  
"Thank you Reiko", said a tear-filled Misty.  
  
"Hey, way to go Ash!" smiled Cameron as he hugged his friend as well.  
  
"Thanks", said Ash. "Do you have any advice you can give me since   
you're already a father?"  
  
"Yeah", laughed Cameron. "Don't name you child after a food item."   
Everyone in the gym just laughed. Then Ash and Misty kissed again while   
Cameron and Reiko did the same.   
  
THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this little short story about the future of   
Cameron and Reiko! ^_^ And a special thanks goes to my friend   
Bellossom Boy for coming up with the idea for Cindy and Yuffie. He'll   
be writing a Poke-Odyssey 3 series that'll feature Cameron's girls as   
teens along with a new generation of Pokemon trainers including the kid   
of Ash and Misty. ^_^  
  
Thank you for reading. ^_^ 


End file.
